


into the darkness we go

by kay_okay



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Fantasy, M/M, Masturbation, Sexual Fantasy, Skype, fantasies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 07:00:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14785692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kay_okay/pseuds/kay_okay
Summary: Surrounded by the darkness of his bedroom, something primal burns in Dan’s stomach. It makes his heart race, it makes sweat bead at his hairline just thinking about it. Looking up at his ceiling, he pushes his laptop aside with one hand, using the other to tug down the elastic at his boxers.





	into the darkness we go

**Author's Note:**

> title and lyrics included lifted from ["love somebody" by st. lucia.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HDWsY4hwhhg)
> 
> this is a work of fiction. this is a fictional story about fictional representations of real people. none of the events are true. no profit was made from this work. all mistakes are my own.

___we’ve been talking so slow_  
___into the darkness we go_  
_but I'll never be the one to let you know_  
___there’s no need for a show_

 

-

 

Logically, Dan knows masturbation is not a placeholder for real sex. 

There’s nothing like the warmth of another person next to you, on top of you, underneath you. Around you in every way possible. Where you don’t have to raise your voice above a whisper to be heard, where you can really just breathe out stilted words pressed against mouthfuls of skin.

Add to that equation if said person is one you don’t see often. Maybe hundreds of miles, two busses and very long train separate you from somebody you see behind your closed eyelids, somebody who can send your heart racing just by seeing his name across your phone screen. Or even his dumb little icon when the Skype call is trying to connect.

Dan closes his laptop softly in his dark room. He pulls out his earbuds but Phil’s words still echo in his ears. He was so tired there at the end, voice getting flatter and fainter as he got sleepier, and he’d eventually started rambling. 

_ i miss you. like i know you’ll be here soon but i miss you. i miss you when i’m going to sleep and you’re not there, i miss you when i wake up and you’re not next to me.  _

Surrounded by the darkness of his bedroom, something primal burns in Dan’s stomach. It makes his heart race, it makes sweat bead at his hairline just thinking about it. Looking up at his ceiling, he pushes his laptop aside with one hand, using the other to tug down the elastic at his boxers.

Dan keeps his eyes shut tight and runs his tongue across his palm once, twice, a third time -- he likes it wet. He thinks of Phil doing this for him, Dan’s lithe fingers wrapped around the fragile bones of Phil’s wrist as he runs his tongue across Phil’s palm, greedily drinking in the sound of Phil’s stuttered breaths and staccato heartbeat. Just that imagined visual of Phil’s eyes staring up at him from between his spread legs is enough to make his cock twitch in impatient anticipation. He winds his fingers around his cock one by one, a sweet sigh of relief passing his lips as he presses the crown of his head into his pillow.

Before they started having sex this was pretty much all they did -- wank each other off in bed, on the couch during a film, when they got too handsy during videos and had to turn the camera off. Dan tugs a tight fist slowly across his cock, his mind spiraling back to their first weekends together, hot and fast and a constant craving for contact Dan never thought he’d be able to satisfy. Phil would pull him close after what felt like hours of kissing, his hands drifting across miles of Dan’s waiting skin, and finally, finally, Dan would get the skin-to-skin touch he’d been waiting for.

Dan leans across his nightstand to press a dollop of generic hand lotion out of its bottle -- Phil has the good lube hidden at his house so this is going to have to do for now -- and when he tugs at his cock again, it’s the wet, plush heat he was missing. He thinks of Phil sinking lower, two kiss-bitten lips dragging down, down, to press against his belly, swallowing his cock in one mouthful, bobbing up and down enthusiastically.

The thought’s all Dan needs to bring him to the edge. He swipes his thumb across his glistening tip on the upstroke, his grip twisting in a hurried rhythm against the small pulses of his hips. Dan trails his free hand up his shirt, swipes soft fingertips against a hardened nipple and moans softly at the electric shocks he feels down to his toes. It’s not like Phil does, the angle’s a little wrong, but Dan replays Phil’s favorite lines in his head to help.  _ i love the way you sound,  _ from their most recent weekend,  _ you taste better than i ever imagined,  _ their first time together.

“Fuck, fuck,” Dan feels his orgasm building in his spine, yanks his free hand out from under his shirt to exclaim softly against shaking fingers trying their best to muffle any rogue sounds. It’s a sharp crescendo in his abdomen, waves of white-hot pleasure bursting outward down to his toes and up through his skull. Dan tugs his shirt up, tries his best to let everything splash on bare skin.

Chest heaving, brow glistening, Dan looks down and promptly realizes despite his efforts, his shirt is fucked. He ditches it, wiping across his stomach and spent cock before balling it up and dropping it off the side of the bed. Dan knows he can sleep now, the blissful, bone-deep exhaustion only getting off can bring, so he turns on his side and closes his eyes, duvet tucking over his shoulder and under his chin.

A loud chime shakes Dan out of the downward slide into sleep. He’s confused at first until he realizes it’s the Skype app on his phone, so he opens up the laptop to answer.

“You’re still up,” a sleepy-looking Phil greets him. “I woke up and the lights were all on and I realized I fell asleep on you and I hadn’t said good night. So, good night.” 

Phil smiles so sweetly, chin in hand and eyes soft and Dan just grins. When his grin grows too big, he starts laughing.

“What?” Phil looks adorable when he’s confused, hundreds of miles, two busses, and a very long train ride away. “Why are you laughing? And why are you so sweaty?”

Dan leans on his hand, angles his laptop camera down his bare body and watches in satisfaction as Phil’s eyes rake over him. There’s a few long moments of Phil looking contemplative before he sits up and tugs off his own shirt.

“I think I can stay awake a little longer.”

**Author's Note:**

> this was written for the phandom fic fest for wanker's day! woohoo check them out here [@phandomficfests](http://phandomficfests.tumblr.com)
> 
> also psa, thank you so much for all your kind comments and kudos on so much of my fic as of late. every single one makes me feel so loved and happy, and i thank you from the bottom of my heart.
> 
> find me on [tumblr](http://kay-okays.tumblr.com/) and [twitter](http://twitter.com/kay_okays) <3


End file.
